deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Flash vs. Tails the fox
Kid Flash vs. Tails the fox is a What-If? Death Battle by BroJang96. For this fight, Bart Allen will be Kid Flash, against Tails, due to be the most recent Kid Flash, and having the most adventures. Description DC vs. Sega! The rivaling speedsters sidekicks face-off in an ultimate duel for more than just speed! But who will win? '' Interlude (Cue Invaders music) Wiz: The heroes are able to push themselves to the limits, get all the glory, and reign victorious against evil. 'Boomstick: But the sidekicks can sometimes outclass their master with their abilities, that make the heroes seem like nothing without a sidekick'!'' Wiz: Kid Flash, the formidable speedy sidekick to The Flash. Boomstick: And Tails, Sonics brainiac fox friend. Hes Wiz, and Im Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Kid Flash Boomstick: Ah, The Flash! AAAAAHHHHH *echoes* The fastest man alive. Hes great and all, but have you met his grandson? Wiz: Bart, "Bartholomew" Allen, was the son of Don Allen, and Meloni Thawne during the 30th century during the Legion of Superheroes. Boomstick: Unlike the other Flashes, Bart was actually the only one BORN with speed. But the crazy thing was...he aged different from normal human beings. Wiz: When he was only 2 years old, he looked physically 12 years old. This means he was destined to die at an old old age. Boomstick: A PUBESCENT BABY?!?! WHAT KIND (censored) WORLD IS THAT!?!?!?!? Wiz: Nyah...an advanced wo- ok your right that is COMPLETELY WEIRD! Boomstick: Aside from toddler puberty, Barts parents feared their child would have mental issues, and decided to place him in the VR or Virutal Reality simulator. Wiz: This simulator was designed to create a virtual world that kept him in pace with normal human growth. Boomstick: When things weren't looking peachy for the simulator, Bart got a visit from his 21st century grandmother, Iris West-Allen, and was given the opportunity to go back to the 21st century. Wiz: Specifically, and I have no idea why, to see Iris's nephew Wally West. At that time, Wally was The Flash, in place of Bart's grandfather, and decided to take Bart as his sidekick. Boomstick: And (censored) who knew he had such incredible speed?!!? This lead to a bit of a downfall for lil' Bart, because being in the VR simulator for the first part of his life, Bart had no concept of danger, and would act before thinking. Wiz: And this gave him his first name, Impulse. Boomstick: Yeah, Batman happened to be the one who named him. And the name, oddly wasnt a compliment...it was a warning...? Wiz: Bart was proven to be to much to handle for Wally, and was passed on to Max Mercury, a veteran speedster. Boomstick: And than Bart was taught about the speed force, and how to use it, and how to be responsible with it. Wiz: But later, Barts Mom would later come to take her son back to the 31st century. Boomstick: As far as bad timings go, this one might've been the worst I've seen. Since President Thawne held a grudge against The Flash's family, Bart became a wanted pubescent baby, along with his cousin. Wiz: Enough with the pubescent stuff, its just getting weirder...*ahem* anyways, Bart had soon been offered to join The Young Justice team, and later the Teen Titans. Boomstick: And this is where he became...Kid Flash!'' Wiz: Kid Flash is no ordinary speedster, as he wields tremendous speeds, and many common speedster powers. ''Boomstick: Were talkin' running on water, creating tornadoes, vibrating through solid objects, or inhanced superhuman strength! Wiz: Bart even has powers other speesters might never have. He has the ability to create "Scouts" or speed force, ghost avatars, that he can use in battle, and in a timestream. Boomstick: Time what now? Wiz: Tell you later. Bart can also create radio waves by rotating his arms at high speeds. He also has an ability called Molecular control. This ability has a range of powers and abilities that can be created, but are hard to master. Boomstick: And with a bit of speed force power, he can BECOME INVISIBLE! HOW COOL IS THAT? '' Wiz: Wouldn't that practically make him a pubescent Silver Surfer? ''Boomstick: Didn't you say not t-'' Wiz: BART CAN ALSO create vortexes with his hands, and even STEAL speed. He can also perform the Infinite Mass Punch. A punch with a mass as equivalent to a White Dwarf Star, with 1.4 solar mass. ''Boomstick: Question Wizard: Could he steal speed from Barry Allen? Wiz: Technically, Barry is the speed force generator, and quite possibly could be the only person he COULDN'T steal speed from. Boomstick: Ah..Bart also has an amazing memory. He can remember what hes read, ate, watched, and more! Plus, his suit has an immunity to fire and heat! Wiz: And of course, he has a healing factor. Boomstick: Like the other speedsters, Bart can move faster than light speeds. Wiz: Currently his speed is unknown, but at one point he was able to surpass EVERY other speedster. Boomstick: Wally even said he was faster than all the Flashes...'COMBINED! Wiz: He was able to ABSORB the speed force, and still contains it to this day. '''''Boomstick: Holy (censored) Thats down-right insane! Wiz: Bart may not have as many feats as his fellow speedsters, but the few he has done are quite impressive. He was able to disassemble a gun that Deathstroke was using, and even stopped a bullet from hitting someone. Boomstick: He was able to Blitz Superboy, and this is a SUPER we are talking about. Whos brains function uh...(censored) I forget my research sometimes. Wiz: He outran a photon canon that was said to move at lightspeed. Boomstick: He even almost ACCIDENTALLY LAUNCHED HIMSELF INTO ORBIT! Thats almost as crazy as the time he outruns a black hole. Wiz: Hes crossed the Earth in mear MOMENTS, without a sweat. Boomstick: Nothing is impossible for the pubescent death-child speedster! Wiz: Aaaaabout that, Bart isn't as bright as you think he is. While he has GREAT intelligence of the speed force, and how to control it, he hasn't had much education elsewhere. Boomstick: Normally for a superhero, this wouldnt be something to complain about, but its not something to be proud of either. Wiz: He can also tend to rush into danger, and even assume there is no concept of danger. Boomstick: And you know it doesn't end well.. Wiz: Still, it doesn't mean Bart cant be the best Flash he can be! (Young Justice scene): *Bart Allen zooms out of a portal* TA-DA! Tails Boomstick: Why do heroes always have to have their parents slaughtered? I mean come on, when can there ACTUALLY BE AN ORIGINAL (censored) ORIGIN STORY! Wiz: Are you a comic book writer? *cricket noise* Didn't think so. Boomstick: Miles Tails Prower was born into the world in a bad bad BAD BAD timing...and it's not because of the 2 tails or anything...a-heh.. Wiz: Dr. Eggman began his conquest when Miles was an infant, aaaaand it didn't go so well. Boomstick: Again, that's pretty (censored) up, he was only a baby....poor guy. I think I might actually *sniff cry.... *screen fades, and you hear crying* Wiz: Eight years later, Tails happened to find a broken down biplane in the middle of nowhere, and built it without hesitation, or even caring who it belonged too. Boomstick: This world has to many child geniuses.... Wiz: What giant rock are YOU living under? Boomstick: *really long sigh.* You already knew, Sonic the hedgehog. Wiz: Why would he need a plane? Boomstick: WEVE SAID THIS FOR THE LAST (censored) TIME WIZ!!!!! WE DON'T KNOW!! Wiz: *hesitates* Sonic happened to be Tails personal idol, and has adored his adventures ever since. And Sonic decided to take Tails in as his sidekick, where he would learn everything, and become..Tails. Boomstick: Tails is a big of a genius when it comes to making stuff. Wiz: Hes made plenty of gear that can prepare him for combat, and has his own techniques. Boomstick: Some techniques include the flying spin attack, gravity dive, or the flash bang! Wiz: He even has his own hammer attack, which he can pop out at anytime. Boomstick: And like his blue hedgehog friend, he can perform the spin attack, spin dash, or spin jump by rolling up into a ball. Wiz: Funny thing is, HE invented it. He can even use his 2 tails to fly, using the Tails Copter. Boomstick: At one point, he even harnessed some chaos energy, and once got a SUPER transformation! Wiz: Butttttt, that took a while to master, so highly unlikely he will now. Boomstick: Bummer! Wiz: Tails even has a wide arsenal of gear he can pull out at anytime. Boomstick: My personal favorite being the Magic Hand, which he can pull out at anytime, when most necessary. Sorta when you wanna punch yourself because you choked in a piece of watermelon and some bee-'' Wiz: BESIDES that, he also has a grapple-like ring called the Projectile Ring. He can latch it onto any object. ''Boomstick: LATCH IT ON MY DI-'' Wiz: He also has a huge supply of bombs, from flash bang bombs, to dummy bombs, to remote control bombs, he's got all of them. ''Boomstick: And boy does that make me happy'''! '''He's also got a Medi Bot, which heals wounds. Wiz: We cannot underestimate Tails at all. Boomstick: Hes taken o- oh yeah we forgot, hes a freedom fighter, the youngest one in fact. *ahem He's taken on giant robots, Wendy Witchcraft, and Dr. Eggman many many times. Without a scratch! Wiz: He taught HIMSELF how to become this intelligent, and that is beyond any feats I've seen in Sega. Boomstick: Hes saved Station Square from a giant nuke, and his top speed is around the speed of sound. That's 1223 km/hr /760 mph. Wiz: Boomstick, did you get that fro- Boomstick: Shh, shh. Hush my friend. Wiz: *looks at Boomstick awkwardly* However, with all his intelligence and powers, Tails is....kind've a wimp. Boomstick: Yeah, hes pretty cowardly. He's scared of lightning, ghosts, and can get dizzy VERY easily... Wiz: He kinda is self-reliant on Sonic, so without him...hes not really him... Boomstick: He also kinda sucks at hand-to-hand combat. Wiz: But, who needs that when you have genius intellect, a wide arsenal, and 2 tails? Boomstick: I WOULD! (Sonic Adventures) I've changed a lot since I started hanging out with Sonic, but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this by myself! DEATH BATTLE! Alright the combatants are SET. Lets end this debate once and for all. ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight A portal opens up, all swirly and blue. Bart Allen zooms out of the portal. He appears to be in a world, with loops, rings, and green. Hes been looking for his grand-father for months. He runs around this new area, until he finds his grand-father. He also sees a yellow blur dash away. However, his grand-father has been fatally knocked out...in the head. Kid Flash: G-g-grand-father? *eyes fill up with tears* *screams out* WHO DID THIS!?!??!?!?!?!? Tails races near Bart. He realizes it might be another threat. Kid Flash: YOU! DID YOU DO THIS!?!?!?! Tails: I didn't, but I know who did. It was Sonic the hedgehog. He was attacked by him. That man was a threat. He attacked us. Kid Flash: *pants heavily* '' '''Tails: *pulls out canon* If you wanna get through Sonic...your gonna have to go through me! You're just like him!' Kid Flash: After I deal with this rodent, I'm gonna FIND your "Sonic". FIGHT! (Cue Wonder Woman theme from BvS) Kid Flash races to Tails to knock him down, but falls back from a surprising blow from the Magic Hand. He gets back up, and runs up to him and punches him and kicks him. Tails didn't fall down. Tails starts to turn into a ball, and charges towards Kid Flash. Kid Flash starts to run, and the speedy ball follows him on his tail. Kid Flash suddenly stops, and waits until Tails charges at him, and than WHOOSH! Kid Flash vibrated, and Tails goes right through him. Kid Flash than runs the other way. Tails wasn't going to let this happen, so he quickly got up, and used his Tails to run. Kid Flash kept an easy pace as he was running, because he assumed the little fox wouldn't catch up to him. However, while he was running, Tails threw a Projectile Ring at his foot. A perfect timing. It latched onto him, and he couldn't run anymore. Kid Flash vibrated to late, and BOOM! Tails shot his canon at the child speedster. As the smoke cleared out, Tails got a glimpse of what was in the smoke. There was only a ring on the ground...unlatched. Tails: *pulls out a bomb* Where did he go....? Kid Flash: Behindddddddd you. Tails reacted quickly, by throwing the bomb behind him, and Kid Flash took it to the face. Luckily, his superhuman enhanced strength allowed him to survive. Tails shot his canon rapidly at Kid Flash. Kid Flash ran towards it, and managed to absorb it. He than threw it back at Tails, and Tails got knocked all the way back onto a tree. Tails than released his Medi Bot to heal his wounds. Kid Flash rushed to destroy it. He destroyed it, but it was too late, and Tails was all healed. Tails than brought out the Magic Hand, and Kid Flash was in the air. Than right before he hit the ground, he got hit by it a second time, knocking him onto a loop. Kid Flash scraped the rubble off his suit, and rubbed his head, as he struggled to get up. He was to dizzy to get up. When he slightly opened his eyes, he noticed Tails was going around the loop and was coming right for him in the form of a ball. Kid Flash managed to get out of the way and was on his feet in no time. He was getting sick of Tails' tricks. Kid Flash: You're not only one with tricks up your sleeves! Tails: Prove it tough guy! Kid Flash starts to rotate his arms, and they start to get swirly. They go up higher in the air, and finally the red swirls forged into one big tornado. Tails and Kid Flash got sucked into it, but weren't even a bit scared. Their only goals were to finish this fight. The tornado sucked up many objects, which helped them stand on something in the mid-air of a tornado. Kid Flash realizing he can throw lightning, he prepared to throw it at Tails, when suddenly a bomb landed on his foot. It went off again, knocking Kid Flash into a tree. He than jumped off of it, and Tails used a jet-pack he had at the time to jump in the center of the tornado to fight. Kid Flash was using hand to hand combat skills, and Tails was using his gear to defend himself. They both hit each other with a move, and each got knocked back, and kept circling until they reached each other. It went on for a bit, as they shared hitting and punching each other each time they reached each other. Kid Flash than stopped time, and jumped from a loop-hole piece, and came up to Tails in slow motion. He punched him, and kicked him for about four seconds, and than time went back to its place, and Tails fell back, and his head bonked into an object in the tornado. Kid Flash than started spinning around, and the tornado started going the other way. This didn't stop Tails from trying to hit Kid Flash. Tails threw a bomb at him, thinking it would explode, but instead bounced back at him, and exploded. Tails than fell out of the tornado, and impacted the ground hard enough to make a big dent in the ground. Tails struggled to get out of the heap of dirt, and grass. His tails rose up, allowing him to fly out the hole. Kid Flash landed on the ground, and looked around to find Tails. He than heard a little walking noise. He looked down, only to stumble upon a little robot. Instead of looking confused, Kid Flash shot it with a bit of lightning, and it exploded, knocking him away. Kid Flash got up, and ran up to Tails to shoot kinetic energy at him, but right when he got to nearly a foot next to Tails, he collapsed on the ground. He hit Tails' force field he had with him. Tails: Is that all you got? Just little powers, and moves? No logic or tactics? Kid Flash: Oh I have knowledge alright... *dramatic music intensifies* Knowledge of the SPEED FORCE! The ground starts to shake, and Tails looks around confused. He than looked at Kid Flash, who was giving him an evil grin. He shot him with a canon, and Kid Flash absorbed it, and started to run around Tails. He than shot it at Tails before he could fly. Tails got up, itching his head, and only saw red streaks. He than got a punch to the face. Kid Flash than sped backwards away from Tails to run up and punch him. But this time, he would need a bit of help. As Tails got his canon ready, ghostly figures came out of the ground, and grabbed his arms and legs. Tails tried to get out, but they were too strong, and Tails was stuck in the grip. Kid Flash happened to run around the whole world, and stopped at one place. He was gonna world-punch Tails, or perform Infinite Mass Punch. However, Tails had one 'more tricks up his sleeve. A bomb dropped behind him, very quietly, and BOOM! The ghosts didn't disappear, but got all dizzy, and suddenly collapsed on the ground, and finally disappearing. Tails was than waiting for Kid Flash to pop up, so he can hit him with a hard Magic Hand, combined with the canon. When suddenly, he heard VERY fast footsteps, and he looked behind him. WHACK! Tails got an Infinite Mass Punch...from behind him. Tails got his head blown off, and it went into mid-air. Than, his body collapsed on the ground. Kid Flash raced up to the diseased fox. ''Kid Flash: Don't mess with the best. He suddenly zoomed away and disappeared. He was going through time to find out where his grand-father had died. As he ran through time, he witnessed other people he knew being killed. He noticed Green Arrow getting shot in the head, by a mysterious purple archer. He also saw Deathstroke got his head sliced off, by a man in a red outfit. He saw Lex Luthor, getting blown up by a man in a red robotic suit. And finally, he found the exact time, and saw a blue hedgehog, fighting his grand-father. Kid Flash rushed over there... *screen fades* K.O.! Results (Cue The Flash CW Theme) ''Boomstick: Awwwwwwwwww not Tails! He was just a-'' Wiz: While Tails had a superior arsenal, and a better genius intellect, Kid Flash...outclassed him in every other category. ''Boomstick: The speed of sound is great and all, but Bart has gone BEYOND that, leaving Tails in the dust.'' Wiz: Plus, Bart's sharp knowledge of the speed force gave him the big advantage, allowing him to embrace the speed force powers. ''Boomstick: When your up against a kid whos been trained by other speedsters, has the knowledge of another dimension, and crazy powers...its hard to see what Tails arsenal can say to that.'' Wiz: He doesn't even have that big of an arsenal really. ''Boomstick: And while Tails spin moves should be able to make fatal blows, Kid Flash can react fast.'' Wiz: Practically, Tails couldn't even hit Kid Flash, and only managed to hit him out of luck. ''Boomstick: Like GRAND-father, like *cough cough PUBESCENT cough* GRAND-son.'' Wiz: The winner is, Kid Flash! Next Time... ''Boomstick: Next time onnnnn death battle.' *shows Owen McGrady and a worker, running from a white dinosaur* *shows a white dinosaur beating up security guards, and biting a gyrosphere* *shows Hulk Agents of S.M.A.S.H, and a red dinosaur* *shows a red dinosaur roaring* *shows two giant dinosaur shadows, and a VS. sign* Thanks for watching/reading! Trivia * This is newcomer BroJang96's first What-If? Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BangJang96 Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016